Game Overview
Game Overview A Tavern Simulation Game Crossroads Inn is a game simulating tavern management, set in the original fantasy world of Delcrys, developed by Kraken Unleashed and published by Klabater. In Crossroads Inn, you are tasked with building and managing a Medieval-esque tavern in the kingdom of Yorevale in Delcrys, attending to the "needs of the body and the spirit" of your patrons and wandering adventurers. Build your tavern, balance your budget, manage your employees, assess and order supplies, and better your tavern through a system of discoverable recipes and items. Use your economy to build, grow and outfit the tavern, meeting the needs of several factions of patrons, each with their own preferred food & drink, entertainment, and room ambience. Use your growing fame to spread your influence to towns and cities far and wide, attracting patrons and colourful characters from different walks of life. Use the gossip and intel you learn from visiting patrons to get discounts, increase your technology, or get to know potential staff a little bit better. In order to reach the status of greatest innkeeper in the kingdom, you will need to be smart, efficient and a little bit inventive, balancing the needs and wants of the people with your need for Guldens, gossip and fame! Gameplay Modes Three gameplay modes are currently available: * Sandbox Mode: The player is free to build their own tavern and create their own narrative, at their own pace and at their desired difficulty level. * Campaign Mode: "From an Innkeeper to a King". The player is guided by the overarching story, and must make decisions and complete tasks that influence and develop the narrative. The campaign is divided into the Prologue, designed as a tutorial for the player, and three acts. * Scenario Mode (early access): The player adopts an existing inn, and is required to complete a range of time-sensitive objectives to solve the scenario. This mode was previously known as "Scripts" Mode during game development. It is recommended that new players complete the Campaign Prologue to obtain a basic overview of game mechanics and controls. Sandbox Mode Sandbox mode offers "real-time" tavern management in the rich and lively world of Delcrys, complete with a range of difficulty options to suit different game styles. In sandbox mode, gameplay is less driven or limited by tasks or objectives for the player to complete. Whilst there are no story-based tasks, the objectives found in the game's journal entries are still available for completion, often providing small bonuses for completion (e.g. guldens or fame). Sandbox mode still allows for progression through a range of mechanics, including technology tree (fame point upgrades), city and town upgrades, and the collection of recipes and objects from across the Delcrys realm. Sandbox Difficulty * Carefree: "Perfect for players new to the game, as well as those who just want to let their imagination run free. Players start with more gold, more objects, more everything than any other mode - and just do whatever they please." * Forgiving ("Gracious" in digital game guide): "Rather easy and pleasant; just imagine a leisure time spent in the country, running your inn, where everything - or at least most of things - goes nice and well." * Normal: "Basic mode of the game. Good for newcomers, good for experienced players, it's both challenging and fun. Just like running an actual inn. Probably." * Challenging ("Demanding" in game guide): "Hard but satisfying. Here the world is not on your side and it might even at times feel unfair - but the greater the challenge, the bigger the satisfaction of facing and overcoming it. Sandbox difficulty setting dictates the amount of starting gossip, fame, unlocked recipes and unlocked items, and the rate of gain of gossip/fame from patrons: *''Note: in the digital game guide, difficulty is only said affect the amount of gold the player receives at the start of the game.'' Campaign Mode In Campaign mode, the lands of the greater region of Delcrys are in turmoil following the unexpected death of the King of Yorevale. Play a humble farmhand whose narrow world is blown apart after adopting the new-found responsibility of running an inn. A secretive and deadly power struggle for the throne provides the backdrop for an extended plot that sees the player navigate a series of increasingly trying tasks, quests and obstacles. Each development of the story submerges the player deeper into a world of political intrigue, corruption and adventure. Attempt to survive and thrive in a colourful and often treacherous world filled with loyalty and betrayal, gain and loss, crappy food and cold beer. Prologue Introduces the overarching story of Crossroads Inn. The player learns basic controls and user interface (UI), and is introduced to the basics of tavern management. The Prologue uses a series of objectives to be completed by the player to learn how to expand the tavern, place equipment and objects, hire workers, order supplies, and provide basic services to tavern patrons (drinks, food, etc.). Act I Act II Act III Scenario Mode Scenarios* were added to Crossroads Inn in Patch 2.0.8 as an early access feature. This game mode introduces time-limited scenarios that the player must complete using an assigned tavern, each introducing their own various scripted hurdles, to be solved by any means necessary. Four new scenarios were added in: * Trovin’s Tower: "12-storey skyscraper tavern with Trovin as the innkeeper" * Rockburry’s Revenge: "a large homestead that belongs to Rockburry and is under a constant harassment by the Aviary" * Countess’ Counts: "a brothel run by the Countess with almost all of the workers naked" * Lady Commander’s Last Command: "Lady Commander is trying to survive under constant attacks of the Untermarchian soldiers" *''Note: Scenarios are referred to as "Scripts" in the digital game guide.'' See Also: * Workers About the Crossroads Inn Wiki This Wiki is new and under construction, and we need all the help we can get! Join the CINN Wiki team and contribute as much or as little as you like. Za nas! Category:Game Information Category:Gameplay Category:Kraken Category:Klabater Category:Delcrys Category:Sandbox Category:Campaign Category:Scenario Category:Difficulty Category:Act I Category:Act II Category:Act III Category:Prologue Category:Fame Category:Guldens Category:Objects Category:Recipes Category:Upgrades Category:Challenges Category:Threats Category:Factions